


Let It Unfold

by Tomlinsontoes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, M/M, Prep!Harry, Punk!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 22:42:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomlinsontoes/pseuds/Tomlinsontoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is a 20-year-old kid with too many tattoos and a love for music. He’s not quite sure what to think of the curly haired kid with the black-rimmed glasses who comes into his shop to hang up flyers. But he’s curious to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Louis was minding his own business stocking a new shipment of vinyl when from a few paces away he heard the sound of crumbled paper and a mumbled “shit”. He looked over to see a mop of brown curls bent over picking up a pile of bright orange papers that lay sprawled on the aged wood.

 

“Need a hand?” Louis said walking over to the unfamiliar figure, who looked up at the sound of his voice. Louis saw two huge emerald green eyes looking up at him over a pair of thick black-rimmed glasses.

“T-thanks, sorry I’m so clumsy,” the stranger said with a slight blush in his cheeks.

“It’s fine, uhm what are these for?” Louis said scanning the flyer.

“Oh, I was uh wondering if I could hang some up in the window and put some by the register, it’s for an art show next weekend.”

Louis was finally able to get a better look at the boy now that he stood back up. He was much taller than himself, maybe four inches or so, he wore a crisp white polo with that little alligator symbol Louis never understood tucked into blue and white striped shorts rolled at the knee with a pair of those fucking stupid ass boat shoes. _I bet he doesn’t even own a boat_.

“We usually only hang flyers for gigs-“

“Oh okay well uhm sor-“

“But I think I can make an exception for this if you tell me your name…”

“It’s Harry.”

“Hi Harry, I’m Louis.” Louis says reaching for the stack of flyers from his hands.

“Thank you so much for hanging these up for me.” Harry said eagerly.

“I only said I think I could make an exception, maybe if you come out to the shop tomorrow night I’ll hang ‘em.”

“Oh, what’s tomorrow night?”

“We have a little social gathering the last weekend of every month, free beer, good music, you should come.” Louis says as he drops the stack of flyers on the counter.

“Ya, ya okay I’ll be there.” Harry said with a shaky voice.

“Don’t worry pretty boy no one’s going to jump you and steal your wallet. But uh I gotta get back to work, see ya tomorrow Harry.” Louis said walking away before getting a response. He didn’t turn back around until he heard the bell on the door chime, signaling Harry’s exit.

Louis wasn’t quite sure why he invited Harry to the party, or why he couldn’t stop thinking about him hours after he left. But he was curious to know more about him, he must have had some passion for the arts if he was attending an art show, or maybe his parents sponsored the event, either way he couldn’t get this kid out of his head, and he only knew of one way to ease his mind.

“Hey Niall you got an opening now?” Louis says sitting down on a long leather chair in his best friend’s tattoo parlor.

“For you? Always mate, what are we doing today and what’s his name?” Niall says getting his gun ready. Louis has known Niall since birth, he could read him better than anyone and he knew there was no use making up a lie but he tried it anyway.

“Huh? There is no he and I don’t know how about a camera or something?” Louis said rolling up the right sleeve of his black shirt.

“Stop fucking lying to me or I’m no doing this.” Niall said looking him straight in the eye.

“Harry.”

“Harry?”

“Yes, that’s his name, happy now come on,” Louis said tapping the skin on his forearm, “get to work.”

Niall rolled his eyes and started to clean off the spot on his friend’s arm, “you’ve never talked about a Harry before, who is he?”

“Met him today, came in to the shop, wanted to hang flyers for some art show.”

“And…”

“And I invited him to the party tomorrow, told him I wouldn’t hang them unless he came.”

“I swear to god,” Niall groaned out as he began to ink Louis’s skin, “if this turns into one of your notorious fucking relationships I’m done being your friend.”

“Chill Niall, I don’t even think the kid’s gay, but he’s fucking gorgeous and different…”

“Have you looked in the mirror Louis? And he’s different?” Louis chuckled as he looked up into the mirror in front of him, ya he was different, he had a lip ring and huge plugs in his ears, the skin on both arms almost completely covered in various designs, but Niall looked like him too so he wasn’t that different.

“Believe it or not he’s actually kinda completely opposite of me.”

“Go on.” “The kid wears fucking boat shoes for Christ’s sake.”

The second those words slipped off his tongue he felt Niall stop what he was doing. “B-boat shoes, Louis, what the fuck?!” “I know, I know, but…” “But nothing, why the fuck would a kid who wears god damn boat shoes be interested in you? I love you mate you know that but seriously, you’re trying to screw a posh little fuck who probably goes to that private uni down the road.”

“Shouldn’t you be relieved I didn’t say he looks like every other guy I’ve screwed, maybe it’s better I go for someone like him. Shit I don’t even know anything about him besides his name.”

“Well when you find out more please inform me, I’m dying to know!” Niall says sarcastically as he wipes down the small tattoo, “how’s this look?”

“Perfect, thanks.” “Ya whatever, let’s go get drunk you owe me.”

Louis spends the next day rearranging the shop for the party, moving all the highly valuable records and books to the backroom and dragging tables and chairs to the parking lot out back. Niall finally comes around to assist, bitching that he doesn’t even work there and has to help, Louis tells him to shut the fuck up and that he get free booze and food and that should be enough.

“You think pretty boy is gonna show up? I’m dying to meet him.” Niall asks carrying a keg over his shoulder and dropping it down on a table.

“Don’t know, and you better not start shit.”

“Just need to make sure I approve of him for my little Lou Lou.” Niall says mockingly pinching Louis’s cheeks. “Fuck off and help me lift this.” Louis says before punching Niall in the gut.

As with any of the parties Louis has here nobody is drunk until at least 11 pm mostly because they spend the first couple of hours doing what the party was intended for, swapping vinyl and books and talking about the last few gigs they attended. Niall is usually the first one to start handing out cups of beer to all the familiar faces and some new ones, people he swears he’ll talk to eventually.

“You’re getting antsy mate, here.” Niall says handing Louis a cup.

“I’m fine.” Louis says swigging down most of the beer, he’s just buzzed enough to still be coherent and not make an ass of himself just in case Harry does show up.

“I’m sure he’ll show, unless he got scared off thinking we were some cult.”

“There,” Louis says pointing past a few people, “that’s him, I’ll be right back.”

Niall grabs his arm before he can walk off. “That’s Harry?” Niall says with an eyebrow raised staring at a boy wearing a buttoned up plaid shirt rolled at the elbows and dark blue jeans. “Oh god they’re going to eat him alive, better go save him Louis” Niall responds mouth agape.

“Fuck you.” Louis says grabbing a cup of beer and walking in Harry’s direction.

“You came!” Louis exclaimed handing Harry the cup.

“Thanks, ya I did, need those flyers hung ya know.” Harry said taking a sip of the beer.

“Oh yes right.” Louis responded.

“What?” Harry yelled resting his hand on Louis’s shoulder leaning his head down closer, the music too loud to really have a conversation.

“Nothing.” Louis asked looking into Harry’s eyes; they seemed greener today, if that was even possible. He leaned his head into Harry’s ear taking in the faint smell of vanilla and musk and it made is eyelids flutter. “So you never told me Harry, do you actually paint or are you like helping out your parents’ or something with that gallery?” He felt his stomach flip when he saw two dimples form when Harry smiled and laughed,

“yeah I do actually, uhm some of my pieces are going to be displayed there but I sketch more than anything, don’t have time to do big pieces, with uni and all that.”

“Ah right,” Louis said, “well my best mate over there,” Louis says pointing in Niall’s direction, “is a tattoo artist maybe you can help him out with his shitty sketches.” He says laughing pulling Harry over to Niall.

“Harry this is Niall, Niall, Harry.” Niall nods at Harry with a quick hey before handing Louis another cup and a knowing look. “Harry is an artist Niall, look you already have something in common.”

“Oh sick mate, this is all my work,” he says lifting Louis’s right arm up, “did this one last night after he started talking about y-“ Louis jabs Niall in the ribs with his elbow hoping Harry didn’t hear him. “That’s my cue to leave, I bid you adieu,” Niall says as he dramatically bows and walks off.

“Sorry about him, he gets obnoxious when he drinks.” Louis says looking up at Harry, “need a refill?”

“Please.”

Louis wasn’t going to allow himself to drink as much as he did but being around Harry made him nervous and anxious and the only way to calm those nerves was to drink, but the more he drank the more he noticed about the curly hair kid by his side.

He was completely out of place but somehow meshed with everyone, no one gave him shit for wearing a shirt that probably cost more than their entire wardrobe, they laughed at all his jokes they let him ask about their tattoos and weird piercings. There was something about Harry that was so likable and charming and Louis couldn’t help but smile and be mesmerized by him.

He was brought out of his trance when he noticed Harry’s head was leaning down and two hands were rifling through the clump of curls on his head, a booming laugh escaping Harry’s mouth, “no product au naturale like I said mate.” Louis saw one of his friends, Zayn withdraw his hands from Harry’s hair and a ping of jealousy shot through his spine.

He noticed Harry didn’t pull away from Zayn or even look stiff as the boy obviously hit on him, Harry almost seemed to like it and flirt back, perplexing him even more. He made his way over to them a little more staggered than he would have liked.

“is he giving you a hard time Harry?”

“Not yet,” Zayn answered for him with a wink in Harry’s direction.

Louis could feel his cheeks redden at Zayn’s response as he wedged his body in between the two.

“no we’re having fun, no harm done.” Harry said with a laugh, “he didn’t think my curls were real.”

“I still don’t think they are, I might have to tug on them a bit,” Zayn replied with yet another wink and smirk.

Louis couldn’t tell if Harry was just being nice and playing along or if he was genuinely flirting back with Zayn and it could have been the alcohol but he was determined to find out.

“I’m sure Harry’s girlfriend wouldn’t be too fond of that Zaynie boy.” Louis says patting his friend on the back.

“Oh I don’t have a girlfriend Louis no worries,” Harry said smiling at him, “but my ex-boyfriend would probably have your head on a platter for touching my hair.” Louis choked on the beer he was drinking as the words left Harry’s mouth.

“You okay Louis?” Harry asked inquiringly.

“Yup fine,” he answered looking at the ground, “going to get another drink uhm be right back.” Louis practically ran away from where he was standing next to Harry his mind buzzing _he’s gay he’s gay he’s gay! Fuck I just left him with the horniest gay man I know_ and he quickly filled his cup and grabbed an extra as he composed himself and made his way back over.

“Such a gracious host,” Harry said taking the cup from Louis’s hand their fingertips brushing against each other making Louis shiver.

“I try, I try.”Louis said shrugging his shoulders

“Then where’s mine asshole?” Zayn demands.

“Sorry didn’t have enough hands, go get it yourself.” Louis hissed back.

Zayn rolled his eyes and walked away from the two but not before grabbing a handful of Harry’s ass in the process.

“My friends seem to really like you.” Louis joked hoping it would hide the jealousy that he was sure was radiating off his body.

“Ya they’re all really chill nice people. Handsy, but nice.”

“Oh only Zayn, he get quite friendly the more he drinks, what do you say we go somewhere else before he comes back?”

“Sounds good to me.”

“Follow me.” Louis said motioning to Harry.

They walk up to the back of the shop, Louis fished for some keys in his pocket before unlocking the back door and holding it open with his hip, “after you.”

“Such a gentleman Louis.” Harry said grazing his hand over Louis’s hip as he made his way into the empty shop. Louis closed the door and locked it so no wandering visitors made their way in.

“So you never told me Louis, do you own this place or just helping out your parents?” Harry asked mockingly as he hops onto the counter, legs dangling over the edge.

“Ha ha, it’s a little of both actually, been my dad’s shop for years and when he passed away when I was 17 he left it to me.”

“O-oh I’m sorry I didn’t kn-.” Harry said dropping his head down.

“Hey, it’s okay no worries!” Louis said patting Harry’s knee. Harry pulled Louis by the shoulders and separated his knees so Louis was standing in between them. Louis looked up at Harry, his eyes were huge and glassy, he wore a smirk on his face, not a pretentious one but one that Louis could feel deep in his chest.

Louis felt Harry wrap his long legs around his body pulling him into the cold surface of the counter, his warm clammy hands cradling his jaw, Louis intertwined his fingers through two of Harry’s belt loops as he pulled his body closer to his.

It happened in mere seconds but Louis felt Harry’s breath ghost over his face as he brought his lips to Louis’s own, but instead of kissing him, Harry bit around his lip ring and pulled hard licking at the skin in the process, eliciting a small moan from Louis.

“Been wanting to do that all night,” Harry said into Louis’s mouth before kissing him hard.

Harry’s mouth was warm and comforting even though he was biting him and his tongue was frantically searching for Louis’s, Louis responded by entwining them together, yearning for Harry, wanting more now that he finally had a taste of him. Louis removed his hands from Harry’s belt loops and rested them on each of Harry’s thighs kneading the material with his fingertips gasping into Harry’s mouth as Harry tugged on the hair at the nape of his neck.

Louis understood why they called it liquid courage because he didn’t think twice about moving his right hand farther up Harry’s thigh before he felt himself palming at Harry’s crotch and Harry reciprocated by pushing his hips forward and letting a moan escape his mouth attached by Louis’s name.

He let his hand wander to the button, that small one-inch circle keeping him from touching Harry, he popped it open one handed and looked up at Harry before proceeding. Harry’s lips were swollen and red and Louis really wanted nothing more than for them to be wrapped around his cock right now, he bit his lip before looking down at his hand and then back up at Harry as to ask can I?

“Please” Harry’s voice came out deep and hoarse and it made Louis grow even bigger in his jeans as he let his fingers unzip Harry’s.

Harry immediately lifted himself off the counter so Louis could pull his jeans and pants down over his hips.

“fuck it’s cold” Harry hissed and Louis just laughed and took his shirt off to put it under Harry’s bum.

“They’re beautiful…” Harry said running a hand across the tattoos on Louis’s chest leaving goose bumps in his trail.

“Thanks, so are you,” Louis said looking down at Harry’s cock then back up at Harry while licking his lips.

He felt Harry lean back down and suck at the script under his collarbone and it made Louis’s knees weak.

He took Harry into his hand, the first feeling of bare skin on Harry’s cock makes him whimper and his heart race, he begins jerking slow and tight as he heard Harry moan into his chest, Harry felt amazing, he was perfect and big and Louis’s mouth was watering at the sight of the bead of precome on the head. He couldn’t wait any longer and scooted Harry to the edge of the counter.

“You gonna take me right here?” Harry says with a filthy smile before Louis is letting his tongue lick up the liquid his eyes never leaving Harry’s.

Harry let a muffled “fucck” leave his lips before throwing his head back in pleasure.

Louis drew a long wet line up Harry’s cock swirling his tongue around the head before pursing his lips tightly together and sliding down and back up his length until his mouth was flooded with Harry’s taste.

Harry was letting out moans and a stuttered “Oh fffuck oh my g- shit Louisfuck!” he uses Harry’s moans as leverage to suck harder and faster “mmm” Louis buzzes around Harry’s cock as he feels a hand tug at his hair, “yeah yeah yeah like that fuck don’t stop.“

And Louis doesn’t stop, he doesn’t ever want to, even though his neck is hurting from leaning over and his jaw is tightening, there’s nothing else he’d rather be doing right now than sucking off Harry.

He swirls his tongue once more around the head licking it like an icy in summertime until he takes the whole length back into his mouth and shallowly bobs his head.

“Christ Louis ooh my go-fuck I’m gonna come sh-“ Louis feels hot spurts of come hit the back of his throat as Harry orgasms letting out a harsh moan. Louis swallows hard and loud and he loves the way Harry tastes and is already craving more as he releases Harry from his mouth.

“Oh. My. God.” Harry says in between breaths as he slumps his body over Louis’s, hands wrapped around his neck, face in his shoulder. Louis wraps his own arms around Harry’s back, feeling the sweat that’s making his shirt stick to his back.

“That was bloody amazing Louis fuck.” Louis feels his cheeks heat up because he’s never been one for taking compliments and not quite sure how to react. He rubs his hands in circles on Harry’s back and gives him a squeeze before nudging Harry’s head with his own so he looks up.

 Louis planted small pecks all over Harry’s flushed cheeks and pink lips and the tip of his nose, his own cock was still tenting his jeans and he could feel the wetness of his own excitement seeping into the fabric.

“You’re a quick one Harry,” Louis chuckles.

“Not usually but fuuuck that was-wow.” Harry says as he jumps down from the counter and pulls up his jeans.

Louis feels himself being pulled into Harry’s body as a pair of lips kiss from his jaw to his collarbone. Louis rests his hands on either side of Harry’s hips feeling the bone poke through as Harry twists his hips into Louis’s.

Harry is licking gentle flicks up Louis’s neck to his ear and whispering, “your turn.”

Louis feels himself being pushed hard against the counter; his jeans are halfway down his thighs before he even notices Harry dropped effortlessly to his knees. Louis lets out a loud groan his cock twitching at the sight below him.

“Come in my mouth k, I won’t spill any,” Harry says before letting his red lips glide over Louis’s cock.

“H-harrry fucck” Louis hates himself for making such pathetic noises right away but Harry’s mouth feels better than anything in the world and he can feel his knees shake as Harry’s teeth graze the skin, not in bites but small nips here and there, he’s using lots of tongue and taking him deep into the back of his throat.

Louis lets his fingers grasp onto the curls that have been taunting him all night, he tugs and pulls urging Harry on, “yeahyeah fuuck so good shi-oh” and Louis can’t help but to look down at Harry with his cock all the way in his mouth and he could have came right there if he didn’t want to savor the moment, the lust that filled Harry’s eyes as he looked up to him, the hunger and he just wanted more.

He tugged a few more times at Harry’s curls just to hear him moan as Harry swirls his tongue around the head before taking him out of his mouth and licking up the shaft.

“jesusfuck oh fuck Harry fu-christ” Louis is pressing his hips desperately into Harry as he feels himself on the brink of orgasm.

“Close Harry fuck don’t stop so good.” He swears he can feel Harry smiling around his cock but he doesn’t care because Harry is working his tongue and hand all over him and after a few more long sucks Louis is coming almost silently except for one deep guttural moan into Harry’s throat.

He feels Harry take his mouth off him and looks back down as he licks his lips and wipes the side of his mouth,

“Got it all” he says as he stands up kissing Louis’s neck. Louis braces himself on Harry’s arm as Harry leaves a few purple blemishes on his skin. Louis feels rather exposed now that he’s come down off his high and pulls his jeans back up, letting them hang off his hips.

Harry is the first to speak, “wanna just kiss and lick at every tattoo,” he says tracing the script he was biting on earlier. Louis bites hard at his lip before replying with a faint mmm as he watches Harry finger at the words.

“Wanna come over then? You can stay the night,” Louis asks confidently.

“I’d love to..” and Louis senses a but, he pulls away from Harry’s touch and looks him in the eyes, the green returning the glance.

“but what?”

“Well…ya know since I came here for you, and we had such a great time, I was thinking you can come to the art show next week, do me a favor this time” and that smirk is back on Harry’s face and this time it is pretentious and conniving. And Louis would normally get angry being teased like this but something about bending Harry over in some posh country club has his cock hardening again.


	2. Let It Unfold pt 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warning is possible for violence be advised

Louis woke up a couple mornings after the party to a throbbing headache due to yet another night out and way too much alcohol. He always had a habit of continuing to drink when he didn’t get his way and even though Harry was amazing at what he did, Louis wanted more. If he kept his eyes closed long enough and concentrated he could still feel Harry’s mouth wrapped around him and he groaned knowing it ended too quickly. He blindly grabbed for his phone to text Niall to go get breakfast and vent to his best friend, he wasn’t expecting a slew of messages from Harry when he turned it on. His heart did that weird thing where it felt like a brick when he started to scroll through them:

_Sorry I know it’s late but can we talk? 2:34 am_

_Fuck you must be asleep call me if you get this 2:36 am_

_You’re going to think I’m a fucking lunatic just can’t get something off my mind Zayn said the other night. Just call me when you wake up please. 3:18 am_

Louis really had no idea what any of this could be about, his hands started to sweat a little as he played the night over in his head, he didn’t think he had left Harry alone with Zayn long enough that he could have said anything. And if he did say something that bothered Harry why would he have blown him in the shop and why is he waiting days later to say something.

Louis and Zayn had a thing years ago, Louis didn’t even classify it as a thing, he usually forgets they have a history because they were both so young and it never affected their friendship. But surely that couldn’t be what’s bothering Harry. He figured he should just call and get it over with, he was never used to guys sticking around anyway.

He nervously scrolled through his contacts until he finds Harry’s name and clicked, the rings buzzing in his ear.

Ring ring ring ring frustrated Louis is about to end the call when a groggy voice echoes through the speaker.

“Hullo”

“You wanted to talk….” Louis says emotionless. He hears Harry clear his throat and the sound of sheets shuffling around, assuming Harry is still in bed.

“Ya, ya, sorry about all the texts, fuck it’s 2 in the afternoon, shit, sorry, do you maybe wanna come to my flat? I’d rather talk in person.”

“Uh sure you in the dorms”

“ya see ya in a lit-“

“Uh Harry I have no fucking idea what uni you go to.”

“Oh ya right sorry, Imperial-“

“Fucking Christ okay I’ll call you once I get on the road.” Without waiting for a response Louis hangs up.

He immediately rings Niall impatiently pacing around the room

“Hey ma-“

“He fucking goes to Imperial man, fucking Im-per-ial Jesus fucking Christ!” Louis shouts into the phone while running his hand through his hair.

“Hahahah-oh shit I told you not to mate I fucking told you not to go after him.”

“Ya well he wants me to meet him at his dorm to talk, he said Zayn told him something and it’s bothering him do you have any idea what it is?”

“Naw none, unless he has a problem with your past or something, let me know though k? Fucking said not to mess with those posh little fucks”

“Ya well I did so whatever bye.”

Louis figured Harry had gone to maybe UCL or somewhere but not Imperial, he already hated himself for even thinking for a second Harry would be remotely interested in him now that he knew exactly what uni he attended. He felt stupid and inadequate. He told himself over and over again this is why he only hooks up with guys and doesn’t get attached. But he stood no chance with Harry, he really did seem different, Louis felt different around him and now he’s kicking himself for letting his feelings get in the way.

 

The drive to Harry’s dorm takes longer than expected, but he finally makes it there and he’s sticking out like a sore thumb and he’s not even out of his car yet. _“Park in 32b”_ he says to himself reading the numbers on the pavement. _“30..31..32a…”_ he pulls in next to what looks like brand new black Range Rover, his 2007 VW looking fucking pathetic next to it with it’s stickers covering the windshield. Once out of his car he notices a book on the front seat of the Range Rover with a scrawled Harry Styles on the cover, of fucking course it’s his car he rolls his eyes, at least now he has a last name, he walks up to the building punching in the code Harry had given him.

He takes the elevator to the fourth floor and walks the hallway hands in pockets, head down, feeling stares burn through his body, his cheeks heating up. Louis can only imagine the nasty things the students are snickering about under their breaths.

 _Knock knock knock_ he hears the turn of the lock and the door squeak open before those piercing green eyes are staring at him behind a pair of glasses.

“You didn’t get lost great! Come on in.” Harry says to him before opening the door all the way to let him in. Harry closes and locks the door behind him.

“I know it’s not much, but it’s home.” Harry says extending his arm out in front of him.

It’s smaller than what Louis expected just a small kitchen area a desk, bathroom and bed. Harry’s walls are covered in posters there’s at least 4 Coldplay ones that Louis can see off the bat and he chuckles to himself, because he didn’t expect Harry to listen to anything remotely ‘good’.

“It’s quaint.” Louis manages to mumble out until his eyes land on Harry actually taking in the boy in front of him. He’s wearing a pair of grey joggers and a tight white V-neck shirt that’s hugging and accentuating every muscle on his chest.

“Thirsty?”

“Sure.”

It doesn’t help when Harry lifts his arm up to grab a glass from the cupboard, his shirt rides up ever so slightly and Louis can see a small tuft of hair peek out above his waistband. He bites his lip hard trying to keep himself under control but he knows he’s already getting hard and he tries shifting his weight around to hide the obvious bulge.

Harry hands him the glass and he gulps down the whole thing before letting his hand slide under Harry’s shirt to feel the skin, “what’s that?” he says gliding his thumb over Harry’s hipbone.

“What?” Harry asks leaning ever so slightly into Louis’s touch. 

“Your tattoo, why didn’t you say you had one before?” Without approval, Louis pulls Harry’s shirt half way up his chest to get a better look. He can feel his heart beat quicken as he gets a better view of not only Harry’s mysterious tattoo but his tan skin and toned stomach. And fuck, are those v-lines. Louis can feel his mouth salivating and his knees going weak.

Intrigued, Louis lets himself tug at the waistband of Harry’s shorts letting them slide down his hips even further, the only thing stopping them from falling off is Harry’s noticeable hard on. He can hear Harry’s breathing quicken and catches a small moan escape the back of Harry’s throat as he touches the skin.

“Can’t change”? Louis asks pressing his thumb into the words. Harry coughs before replying and it brings Louis out of his daze, he realizes he’s been staring at the tattoo and looks up to see Harry with watery eyes.

“Uhm ya, my parents only hate one thing about me.”

“How could they hate anything about you?” Louis asks letting his thumb move under Harry’s glasses wiping away the tears, “you’re smart, you go to the best uni in the country, you’re the most likable person I know, you’re funny, what’s there to hate Harry?”

“Being gay.” Harry replies as he walks over to his bed letting his shirt fall back over his chest. He lies down with a plop and puts a pillow over his face. Louis can feel his heart sink as he walks over to where Harry is laying down. He sits astride Harry and lifts the pillow off his face.

“Well I happen to love the fact that you’re gay, so that’s that!” He contends, and Harry cracks a small smile before it quickly fades.

“They’re so ashamed of me, anything I do now doesn’t matter, being the best in my class means nothing, having award winning art pieces means nothing, even getting accepted here meant nothing, not since they found out.”

“Fuck ‘em who cares? Why are you even helping them with the art show then if they’re such pricks?” Louis retorts.

“Because as long as I behave, and put on the straight act they’ll still pay for everything, I’m nothing without them, fuck that sounds pathetic.”

“Well I don’t want you to behave…” Louis says before pecking Harry on the lips, he tastes like salt as if tears had dried there prior to his arrival, and his lips are chapped and rough. Louis feels Harry lean into the kiss his hands wandering over his hips, pushing him down into him. Harry’s teeth go straight to Louis’s lip ring like last time and he’s tugging hard making Louis moan small incoherent words. He can feel Harry under him, his own cock hardening at the sensation of Harry growing against him. He groans into Harry’s mouth as he lets his tongue find Harry’s and pushes down into Harry even farther.

“fucck Harry” Louis moans as his now hard cock rubs against Harry’s, the friction from both his jeans and Harry is making him lightheaded as he continues to grind down on him. “Don’t stop” Harry almost begs.

Both are breathing heavily into the other’s mouth and Harry’s glasses are fogging up from it and Louis can’t help but giggle a little. Louis wriggles his hips in circles over Harry trying to feel every inch of the boy’s cock through his joggers and he once again feels pathetic at the sounds that escape his throat. But Louis can feel Harry pressing up into him so he continues to slur out a string of “mmms” and “yeaaahs” into Harry’s mouth.

Even though it’s only been a few days Louis wants, needs Harry, he has been craving him ever since that night and he knows his desperation is going to be his downfall.

He feels Harry slide his hands in the back of his jeans squeezing at his bum and he pushes it in the air to reciprocate the action. Louis lets out a deep moan into Harry’s mouth as he feels Harry’s fingertips graze over his hole.

“Like that?” Harry asks in between kisses and Louis bets Harry would be smirking if his lips weren’t already preoccupied.

Louis pushes down into Harry harder in response.

“S-shit Harry god-yaa” Louis let out as Harry begins putting pressure onto his hole with his fingertip.

Usually Louis would probably stop him to make Harry spit on his finger first but he’s already too far gone to even care right now. He’s usually the dominant one, no always the dominant one but he’s succumbing to Harry quickly.

Harry is slowly pushing his forefinger into Louis with resistance but Louis pushes back into him for more.

“Feels good ya?” Harry asks biting Louis’s lip and all he can do is nod in response. Harry only teases Louis slightly before retracting his finger and letting his hands fall back to his bum before pulling and squeezing his cheeks apart.

Louis allows his head drop into Harry’s shoulder as he continues to grind down onto Harry. He usually isn’t one for this kind of foreplay but with Harry it’s just plain hot and he feels like it may even be better than sex. He’s already so close to coming just from this.

He can feel Harry reach two fingers of his left hand past his bum to his perineum and the pressure makes him lose it.

“shit-fuc- oh my g- shit” Louis groans out before biting hard on Harry’s shoulder, he is seeing stars and if Harry just uttered the word ‘come’ he probably would.

It doesn’t take long for him to find out because Harry brings his hand to the front of Louis’s jeans and unbuttons them, sliding his hand around Louis’s cock and lets the head rest on the waist band just like that with one little flick over the head Louis comes, wetting Harry’s stomach and his own jeans.

“God Harry fucking Christ.” Harry still continues to play with just the head of Louis’s cock with the tip of his forefinger and middle finger until Louis watches him bring them to his mouth. Louis watches as Harry slowly and quite seductively (Louis swears he’s doing it on purpose) licks some of the mess off his fingers.

Louis swallows hard and rolls off of Harry but too late to remember just how small Harry’s bed is and falls flat on his back hitting the ground with a loud thud.

He hears Harry explode with laughter, one that resonates deep inside his core and Louis can’t help but laugh with him. He sees a blob of curls hang over the edge of the bed.

“you okay babe?”

“Ha ya fine, thought I had room to do that, thanks for not saving me,” Louis replies looking up at Harry with a pout.

Harry just flashes him a huge grin before getting off the bed to help him up.

Before Louis can even stand up all the way he feels himself getting pushed back onto the bed and Harry’s mouth over his ear,

“not done with you though” his voice is deep and demanding and his hands are sliding under Louis’s shirt taking it with him, discarding onto the ground. He watches as Harry lifts his own wet shirt over his head, another tattoo appears on his left side; and it makes Louis’s stomach do flips.

Harry is looking at him with hunger and determination he feels his heart skip at the half naked boy kneeling between his legs. But something is bothering Louis and he can’t help but chirp up.

“I thought there was something urgent you wanted to talk about Harry?”

“Later” is all Harry says before he’s grabbing at Louis’s jeans and pulling them off his legs. Louis wants nothing more than to be hard again right now but he knows it won’t take too long but he can see Harry’s cock tenting in his joggers and that makes him lick his lips and reach for the waistband. Harry slaps Louis’s hand away and pins them down above his head.

Louis feels small and insignificant below Harry, who is towering over him with his broad shoulders and long arms. Louis thinks he could get used to being the submissive type with Harry even though every bone in his body is telling him not to be like that, but it’s making him feel hornier than he’s ever felt before and he’d probably be up for anything Harry wanted to do to him right now and that was not normal for Louis.

With Harry’s arms stretching over his body to hold his wrists in place Louis can make out the new tattoo on Harry’s side, a birdcage. It makes him wonder if he’s hiding any more.

“another?” Louis asks nodding in the direction of the tattoo.

“Mhm” Harry says before leaning down to kiss Louis, who is wriggling his wrists to try and get out of Harry’s grasp, but not hard enough because a part of him is actually enjoying being held in place.

He watches as Harry traces a few of his tattoos with his tongue, squirming under him as he bites on his nipples, flicking them with his tongue. Harry sucks on his biceps, the script almost illegible under the bruising. This has always been one of Louis’s more sensitive spots and he’s moaning louder than he’d like to.

“harryharryharry godfuck”

“this turning you on Lou?” Harry asks knowing the answer, as he bites down on the small camera Louis got the first time he met Harry. Harry moves his mouth to Louis’s wrists moving his hand so he can suck at the cluster of birds there. He feels Harry nipping at the skin, his flesh tearing under his teeth.

“they go perfectly with my birdcage Louis,” Harry’s voice is still deep as he continues sucking at his wrist until the purple hue covers the birds.

He feels Harry’s grip loosen and their lips separate before he notices Harry has gotten off the bed, he hears Harry say “don’t move” as he looks over to see him walk into his bathroom and reemerge, naked, grinning and shaking a bottle of lube in his hand.

Louis lets out a soft chuckle, he so desperately wants to grab the bottle from Harry and throw him on the bed but his body won’t let him move and he must admit he’s becoming more and more curious about Harry, realizing he may not be the shy, stuck up posh kid he had imagined.

Harry takes his spot over Louis once again and squeezes out some lube on the fingers of his right hand his left now grasping Louis’s wrists again, “So Zayn tells me,” he says while pushing his middle finger into Louis without warning, causing Louis to arch his back off the bed and bite down hard on his lip, “that you’re quite the promiscuous type yeh?” Louis’s breathing is become sporadic as anger and pleasure flush over him.

“was,” is all he can respond with as he pushes onto Harry’s finger.

 

“Said your tattoos,” another finger enters Louis, “are like notches in your belt”

Louis gasps and moans as he feels Harry’s fingers twisting inside of him.

“f-fuuck Harry.”

“Are they?”

Louis didn’t realize that he’s had his eyes closed this whole time and he only opens them because he can feel Harry’s words, his breathe in his ear, and he’s not quite sure how to answer because a “no” would be lying but so would a “yes” and he really can’t explain it when Harry’s got tw-“ _shit—yeah-yeah-yeah_ ” three fingers in him.

“No, that’s not it, fuck I fucking hate him, shit Harry”

“Well he also said,” Louis feels Harrys fingers graze his prostate, “you never, ever bottom” Louis is gasping for air at this point his arms burning from being above his head for so long and he’s relentlessly pushing down on Harry’s fingers and still trying to sputter out words.

“ya-well fuck-“

“You want me to fuck you though don’t you Louis?” Harry’s voice is low again and the words make Louis shudder.

“uh-huh god-please Harry” Louis feels absolutely pathetic surrendering to Harry so easily, letting him take control of his body like this, he’s supposed to be dominating Harry, that’s how it’s always works, but he feels helpless and weak under Harry, in a good way, in a way he’s never felt, different than before. He can feel Harry sliding his fingers out of him and releases his wrists and he whimpers in protest.

He watches as Harry glides the liquid over his cock, Louis looking down at his own seeing he’s hard again.

“Get up” Harry says pulling at Louis’s waist; Louis looks at him questionably as Harry picks him up by the waist and switches positions. Louis straddles his body over Harry and lets his body slowly lower onto Harry’s cock, his eyes never leaving Harry’s. Harry has a tight grip on his hips, a thumb on each hipbone.

“make me come,” is all Louis hears slip out of Harry’s mouth before he begins moving his body up and down Harry’s cock.

Louis knew Harry was big, he could barely fit him in his mouth, but this, this was something else, even with Harry having three fingers in him he could still feel the stretch, the burn, the sensation of Harry’s cock bottoming out, he felt it in his entire body, it made his toes curl.

This only made Louis crave it more, made him pull off of Harry and drop down full force with a scream, he could hear through the buzzing in his ears, Harry moaning under him.

“Louis-Louis-Louis yeahyeahyeah” he wanted to feel Harry explode inside of him, wanted to make him come undone like Harry did to him.

Louis moved his hips in circles around Harry’s cock, pushed back and forth, in slow movements, let his nails scrape down Harry’s chest before pulling at each nipple. He leaned forward and bit down on his neck, bruised the perfect skin, licked the sweat that was forming, near his collarbone then tore at that skin with his teeth.

He felt Harry move his hands from his hips to his bum, he felt Harry pull at the skin, propelling his hips forward, Harry’s fingers digging into his backside. Louis could feel his own cock starting to leak, knew neither of them where going to make it much longer.

Harry must have sensed this too because he swiftly threw Louis onto his back and began fucking him with short shallow thrusts.

“so-close-louis-fuck” Louis’s heartbeat quickened, his belly heating up as he watched Harry’s cock move in and out of him.

“feels so good-yeah-uh-Harry, fuck touch me please” Louis begged, and Harry complied and took Louis’s cock in his hand and pumped him in the same short strokes as he fucked him.

Louis spread his legs wider for Harry, exposing himself even more, wanted him to get deeper, wanted to feel him hit the edge.

“faster Harry fuck” Harry grabbed his bruised hips once again and this time Louis watched Harry’s cock disappear inside him, over and over again.

“gonna come Louis-fucck” and Louis felt Harry release inside him and he knew he didn’t stand a chance and came himself, feeling drops hit his stomach and down his side as it rolled off his cock.

Harry let himself collapse onto Louis, he kissed his chest and then his lips before pulling out. Louis watched Harry stand up with shaky legs and a hand out to help Louis up.

“I don’t think I can move.”

“Well you need to because you’re making my bed a mess!”

“Then maybe you should lick it up then.” Louis said half joking, before watching Harry climb back over him and run his tongue over his cock.

“shiit Harry I was kidding”

“I can stop then” Harry responded mid lick looking up at Louis,

“fuc-no” he watched Harry smirk as he then continued to lick Louis’s come off of his stomach.

“I swear if I could come again I would,” Louis said groaning as Harry swallowed the last of it.

“You just taste good, I can’t help it, now let’s wash off.” Harry said to him as he got pulled off the bed.

After they showered, but mostly made out, and Harry leant Louis some clothes and changed Harry’s sheets they laid back on his bed, Louis under Harry’s arm.

“You look cute in a polo” Harry said kissing the top of Louis’s head,

“Don’t get used to it,” Louis replied leaning into Harry and wrapping and arm around his middle. He would never admit it to Harry but he thought he looked quite good in the shirt as well even though he was practially swimming in it.

“So would you care to explain what the hell you were talking about earlier?” Louis asks, trying not to sound upset.

“Sorry I guess that wasn’t the best time to bring it up huh?” Harry giggles.

“You knew damn well what you were doing you little twat. But really, talk to me please.” Louis’s tone goes serious. He feels Harry sigh before he speaks.

“Zayn just had me worried, that you were like just going to use me for sex, he basically said that’s what you were known for, and that your tattoos are all your successful fucks, said you did it to him.”

Louis feels his chest tighten at what Harry had said, “Were you crying earlier, before I came over, I could taste it on your lips.”

“Yeah.”

“About me?”

Harry just nods before turning his head away from Louis and loosening his grip on him.

“It’s not entirely false,” Louis feels Harry take his arm completely off of him,

“Well then you got what you wanted then, why are you still here?” Harry said crossing his arms in front of him.

“It’s not entirely false,” Louis continues, “but it’s been over a year since I’ve been like that. And for the record Zayn and I were 14 when we-yeah, and it was mutual so…”

Louis’s words trail off, feeling a couple tears roll down his cheek, wiping them away before Harry would notice.

“I went through a really bad breakup about 2 years ago, the whole relationship was bad, I wouldn’t leave him though even though he would hit me, make me feel worthless, but then I finally had the guts to leave, after one really bad fight, he broke my nose, gave me a black eye.”

Louis pauses before continuing.

“he raped me, but then I finally left. And after that I didn’t want to get attached to anyone, wanted to be the one in control, just casual sex, didn’t want to end up like that again. Kept my guard up, got tattoos to not look like such a pussy, realized guys thought they were hot and the more tattoos I got the easier they got, got them to cover the bruises that never faded.”

Louis is trying desperately to choke back tears but he is defenseless against them.

“I-I I’m sorry I didn’t know Louis but-“ Harry brings his arm around Louis' shoulder again.

“Ya Zayn must have left that part out huh.” Louis got off the bed and started changing into his own clothes, Harry stayed silent the entire time.

“Good luck at your art show,” Louis said not looking at Harry as he grabbed his keys, he begged Harry in his mind to stop him, pleaded with him silently to tell him to turn around.

“L-Louis,” it came as a whisper, “don’t. I didn’t know, please.” Harry was behind him now, holding his waist with one hand while the other removed Louis’s keys from his hand. Louis turned around to face him, his cheeks soaked with tears.

“No, you’re too good for me Harry, I-shouldn’t have-“

“I’m glad you told me, that takes a l-“

“No, I shouldn’t have fallen for you. Look at you, you’re going places, you’re going to be successful and powerful, you don’t—you can’t have someone like me hanging around you, no one will take you seriously. I wish you never walked into the store Harry.”

“Louis Louis. Please ju-“ and that’s all Louis heard before walking out of Harry’s dorm before running back to his car, back to his old life before Harry.

 

***

It’s been three days since Louis walked out on Harry; he’s been keeping himself busy with the shop and hanging out with Niall who has been trying his hardest to be there for him but it doesn’t help much when he keeps repeating that Louis should have never invited Harry to the party to begin with.

Louis thought by now he’d have a text or call from Harry, but he hasn’t. Zayn on the other hand has been calling him nonstop, but Louis won’t return any of his calls. The art show is tomorrow and as much as he hates staring at the flyers he made a promise to hang them.

The bell on the shop door chimes and Louis’s heart races as he turns to see who it is, but it’s not Harry, it’s Zayn.

“Leave.” Louis demands.

“Louis, I had to stop by, you were ignoring me, let me explain.”

“Nothing will ever make me forgive you, how could you, you’re supposed to be my friend!” Louis is in his face screaming at Zayn.

“I’m sorry Louis I am, I was so drunk, I know that’s not an excuse but you’ve gotta believe me when I say I don’t remember telling him any of that. Fuck I’m sorry.”

“You told him I took advantage of you, doesn’t ring a bell? We were kids god dammit, if I recall you were the one telling me to relax. You knew what happened between Alex and me, but you just kept that part out? Made me seem like a whore.”

“Louis I’m sorry, I can’t say it enough, I guess I was jealous, Harry likes you a lot, he wouldn’t stop talking about you, it’s like he’s known you forever.”

“Yeah well you ruined any chance I had now please leave!”

“I just came by, thought you should know that I saw him yesterday, at the coffee shop, he looked like a mess. He didn’t see me, he was on the phone with his mum or dad I think, something about his trust fund, that he didn’t want it, said he didn’t want to fake a life just for money, he walked out so I didn’t hear the rest. But I think you need to talk to him. I know you really like him Louis, don’t let this one go.”

“It’s too late, it’s better this way.”

“You’re a fucking liar Louis. I know you mate come on, don’t hurt yourself like this; you’ll never live it down. Just go to the art show, be like one of those fucking prince charming douche bags who show up at 11:59. He wants you there I know he does. But whatever it’s your life, I’m out man.”

Louis locks the front door and turns the open sign off before he lets himself slide down the counter and put his head between his knees. It’s funny how just a few days ago this was the spot that made his heart flutter when Harry pulled Louis into him and now there was a dent in it from Louis’s fist.

He sobbed. He didn’t care, no one could hear him, he cursed at himself, cursed his past for making him the way he was now, cursed Harry for coming into his life. He wanted to make things right, but didn’t want to get hurt again, wouldn’t allow himself to get hurt again but maybe Harry was worth it.

 

It was the day of the art show, Louis was anxious, he kept making up excuses not to go, the show started an hour ago, Harry probably already left, there was no reason to show. Niall had even come over with some clothes for Louis that his brother let him borrow. Ones that would get him in the door, because there’s no way they’d let him in wearing black skinny jeans and a torn up band shirt.

“How do I look?”

“Fucking ridiculous mate” Niall says laughing.

Louis looks at himself in the mirror and he actually likes the outfit, black straight leg trousers and a white button up shirt with a surprisingly comfortable green cardigan over it. Louis took out his lip ring but left his plugs, figuring they’d be more appalled by giant holes.

“Sorry he didn’t have any boat shoes,” Niall mocks.

“I think Vans work fine. Okay I’m off. Thanks again Niall, even though you’re a dick.”

“You’re welcome, now go get him I can’t stand to listen to you whine anymore.”

The drive to the art show only takes 15 minutes, Louis’s heart is racing and his hands won’t stop sweating. He pulls into a parking spot and notices Harry’s Range Rover in valet of course but at least he’s still there.

“Can I help you young man?” Louis almost missed the woman at the desk as he raced into the building.

“Art show, which way?”

“A little late, it’s almost over but down the hall on your left.”

“Thanks.” Louis is practically sprinting to the room. He can hear a stern voice, as he gets closer,

“Harry we will not have this kind of nonsense right now your mother and I will discuss it with you later this is not the time son.” Harry hasn’t come into Louis’s view yet but he can see who Louis presumes to be Harry’s father, talking loudly under his breath and holding a tight grip onto his arm.

“Let go of me dad, I’m done, keep your fucking money and your bullshit cars. You’re so ashamed of your son that you made sure his work wasn’t even shown at your art show.”

“Harry,” Louis hears a woman’s voice, most likely his mum, “darling we had every intention of showing your original piece but you’re the one who destroyed it and replaced it with that awful painting. We can’t condone domestic violence here darling, what would that say about us?”

Louis’s heart jumps at the words Harry’s mum just said, a thousands thoughts are running through his head, he needed to see this painting could it be what he thought it would be.

“What would it say about you? You’re fucking kidding me right, you cheated on dad with four different men in the past year, and you, you’re a fucking prick who can’t stand the fact that his son is gay. So to shut him up you keep buying him stupid shit and pay for uni for a career I don’t even want! There is nothing wrong with my painting!”

Louis sees Harry’s free hand motion to a small canvas propped up against the wall. _It’s him._ Harry painted Louis, half of his face beaten and battered with a piece of silver duct tape covering his mouth, below him the word bravery. Louis can’t help but start crying, the painting is beautiful, tragic, but beautiful, he can’t imagine why Harry would destroy his other piece and use this instead, he is speechless.

“Harry you are being foolish! This is for your own good. You need a career you can succeed in and make a future for yourself,” Harry’s mum is raising her voice, “don’t throw everything you’ve worked for away for some kid you just met! This is your future Harry we only want what’s best for you.”

“I’m not a fucking child, I’m 19 I can make my own decisions st-“

“You listen to me right now young man,” Louis can see Harry’s dad holding him tightly with one hand, Harry’s face comes into view and he is wincing at hand that just smacked his face, the sting echoing in Louis’s ears. It makes Louis feel nauseous as he gets flashbacks of his own past. “You are going back to university you are getting your degree and you are to never speaking to that boy again do you understand? Or God as my witness you will no longer be a part of our family and I will take away everything I have ever given you and you will never see your little sister again.”

“Do not put your hands on my son ever again!” Harry’s mum yells, pulling Harry’s dad off of him.

“Fuck you, seriously, I don’t need you, here take it,” Louis watches Harry pulls out his wallet throwing it at his dad along with his car keys. “What the fuck is wrong with you? I’m done, go fuck yourself!”

Louis barely hears anything Harry is saying because he is hyperventilating and doesn’t even realize that Harry stormed out of the gallery and is about to run straight into him.

“Louis?”

“H-hey Harry.” Louis says, his voice and body shaking.

“What did you hear? Why did you come? I thought-“

“Sorry I didn’t mean to eavesdrop I was looking for you and I overheard. It’s beautiful by the way, your painting.” Louis says rubbing the cheek his dad hit.

“Fuck I’m sorry you heard any of that, don’t listen to them. Stop crying, fuck, no please Louis.”

“I shouldn’t have come I’m sorry Harry, I didn’t mean to ruin your life, I’m leaving I’m sorry.”

“Ruin it? You didn’t ruin it Louis, fuck, you made it better, god dammit I didn’t think you’d show, they don’t know shit, fuck Louis come here,” Harry grabs his waist and pulls him closer to him, “you look amazing Louis, I can’t believe you came.” Louis feels Harry wipe the tears off his cheek and peck him on the lips.

“Thought I’d dress up for you, I actually like it though.” Louis giggles a little as he nuzzles into Harry’s embrace.

“It’s actually turning me on, even given the current circumstances,” Harry whispers into his ear then kissing him on the cheek. Before Louis can respond the two are interrupted.

“This is him Harry?” Louis and Harry both turn to the voice talking to them.

“Ya mum, this is Louis, my boyfriend.” Louis’s chest feels heavy at the title and he gives Harry a squeeze.

“I apologize for my husband’s words Louis,” Harry’s mum says as she looks at her husband, “I’m sure you are a gentleman but you must understand where we are coming from, we only want the best for our son.”

“Well I don’t mean to be rude ma’am but I have been running my own business for three years, successfully might I add, I may not be able to provide him with such luxuries as you have over the years, but I’ll be receiving my inheritance from my deceased father next month when I turn 21 and it should cover whatever Harry is giving back to you and your husband and he will be able to continue his studies.”

Louis feels Harry staring at him quizzically, and before either Harry or his mother could ask Louis answers for them, “5 million, if you were wondering, and a half.”

Louis feels Harry lean into his ear, “why didn’t you say anything before? Never mind, tell me later.” He directs his voice to his parents, “we really must be going, I suppose I’ll get my things from your house sometime this week.” Louis feels Harry let go of him and watches him walk into the room where he was fighting with his parents and grab the canvas. “Bye.” He grabs Louis’s hand interlacing them and walk out.

They drive in silence, a good silence, until they arrive at Louis’s flat not too far away.

“This is gorgeous Louis!” Harry marvels at the huge flat.

“Yeah I put a down payment on it a few months ago, I’ve been eying it for a year and it finally went up for sale.”

“I feel like a gold digger now,” Harry says laughing, “and I want to fuck in every single room, how many are there?”

“10 including bathrooms shall we get started?” Louis says sliding his fingers up Harry’s shirt. Instinctively Harry goes to bite down on Louis’s lip ring when he notices it’s not there,

“wait where’d it-”

“Oh yeah shit,” Louis reaches in his back pocket for the ring and places it back in his lip, “better?”

“Much!”

“Show me the master bedroom?” Harry says to Louis with a smirk.

“right this way…” Louis replies leading Harry up the stairs, discarding items of clothing along the way. He opens the door to the room, stumbling over kicking his shoes off and throwing Harry onto the bed.

“Before we begin, I need to know how?” Harry asks sitting up against the headboard.

“My dad was in A&R long before he owned the shop, he discovered Coldplay my dear Harold.”

“No! You’re related to the William Tomlinson?”

“William Tomlinson was my granddad, you must mean William Tomlinson Jr. my dad.”

“Wow-I-that’s-“ Louis only knew one way to shut Harry up; he rolled on top of him and kissed him hard and passionately.

“Thanks I would have just kept going but wo-“

“Harry seriously shut the fuck up,” Louis said kissing down his neck, “I really don’t want to talk about my dad before I fuck you.”

“Okay sorry,” Harry says breathlessly, “you really did look fucking hot in that outfit today, do you know how weird it was having a semi-hard on talking to my parents?”

“Then we’re even,” Louis says trailing his mouth down Harry’s body stopping at his waistband, “it’s back though” he says smirking unbuttoning his trousers and tugging them off Harry’s body wasting no time wrapping his mouth around Harry’s cock, sucking the whole length before nibbling on the head, a groan escaping Harry’s mouth.

Louis sucks long enough just to get Harry’s heart racing before he takes his mouth off of him. He jumps off the bed to fish through a drawer for lube. Louis pulls Harry’s knees up before he coats his fingers with the liquid.

His fingers graze over Harry’s hole, teasing Harry until he’s begging Louis to finger him,“Lou please, come on,” he says spreading himself wider.

Louis pecks Harry’s lips as he lets his forefinger slide into him all the way. Louis feels Harry instantly buck his hips up so he pushes him down with his free hand.

“so tight babe, can I add another?” Harry lets out a whimper and nods as Louis lets his middle finger penetrate him.

“fucck Louis mm-uhh” Louis pushes his fingers in and out of Harry extending them inside him,

“wanna fuck you so badly Harry, feel so good around my fingers,” Louis is sloppily kissing and biting Harry’s chest and neck leaving bruises in his wake.

“God Louis please want you to-,” Louis can feel how heavy Harry’s chest is, how beads of sweat start to appear and the flush of red deepening with each thrust of his fingers.

He can’t help himself and he moves his mouth to where his fingers are inside Harry and lets his tongue flick at Harry’s hole.

“fuckfuckfuck Louisyeaah” Louis takes his fingers out and replaces it with his tongue, slowly letting the tip sink in and out of him. He can feel Harry’s thighs shaking on either side of his head. He digs his nails into them to keep them steady as he licks and sucks around Harry’s hole.

“soclosesocloselouis god shi-shit” Louis brings his tongue around Harry’s hole up to his cock licking a long strip, he wraps his lips around Harry right before he feels a shot of liquid at the back of his throat and a throaty moan leave Harry’s mouth attached by his name.

Louis swallows and releases Harry, “so good baby so good,” Louis can’t help but love the way Harry looks right now, completely blissed out, panting, legs quivering and he hasn’t even fucked him yet.

“Still okay for more Harry?” Louis genuinely asks because he’s really not sure.

“Ya-ya.fuck.please.ya.” Harry says in between gasps of air.

Louis hands Harry the lube and he squirts some on his fingers and rubs it over Louis’s cock, letting out a whine at the contact. He watches as Harry turns over on his hands and knees and looks back at Louis with wide eyes.

Louis bites his lip before lining himself up with Harry’s hole and pressing in slowly. They both let out a moan,

“jesus Harry fucckk” Louis grabs Harry’s hips as he starts a rhythm.

“fasterfaster Louis”

Louis can’t say no to a plea so he begins thrusting harder and faster dipping his hips up so he can get as deep as possible inside of Harry. Louis feels Harry pushing back with force almost making him lose his balance on the bed,

“so greedy Harry, feels good yeah?”

“fuck-uhuh-god Louis soso good don’t stop, harder,” Harry exhales, “moremoremore.”

Seeing Harry so desperate for him makes Louis’s cock twitch inside him, he knows if he keeps egging Harry on like this he’s not going to last. He thrust produces a grunt from Louis, each one harder than the last.

“this hard enough?” Louis asks pulling out of Harry and slamming back into him using the boy’s hips as leverage

“fuuucklouiss fuck yeahyeah”

Louis does it again changing the angle of Harry’s hips and his own trying to hit Harry’s prostate.

“againlouis” Harry sputters out, Louis tightens his grip on his hips, his fingers slipping from the sweat. He pulls out again and brings Harry’s hips towards him, “godyess right therelouis fuckfuck” Harry’s body has sunk under Louis his face resting on his forearms and his chest almost touching the mattress.

Louis thrusts shallowly into Harry but quickly hitting his prostate a couple more times, one hand falling to Harry’s cock which is only semi-hard but Louis still wraps his hand around it.

“So close Harry, feels so good almost there baby,” Louis swivels his hips a few more times before coming inside Harry, his body folding over his.

“Oh Harry, god so good, so so good love.” He grabs one of the pillows removing the case using it to clean up the mess.

The room smells of sex and sweat and Louis wouldn’t have it any other way. He feels Harry straddle him and kiss his neck and jawline.

“I think I love you Louis.” Harry says pecking Louis’s lips. He giggles cupping Harry’s face in his hands,

“you’re only after the money you slut,” he kisses him like it’s been forever since he’s tasted Harry’s lips, it’s a few seconds before he lets go.

“I think I love you too Harry.”

 

 

 

***

Harry eventually leaves his dorm and moves in with Louis, everything is happening so fast for both of them but it just feels so right neither think it strange. While Harry is at class one day Louis goes to visit Niall at work.

“Shit you’re alive! I haven’t heard from you in a few days.” Niall says to his friend.

“Sorry, been busy with Harry-“

“Please spare me the details.”

“Funny, no actually he uh moved in with me.”

“Wow, you must really like him yeah? I’m happy for you Louis, you’re back to your old self again.”

“Thanks Niall, really appreciate it, he really makes me happy I don’t know how to describe it.”

“He’s great Louis, I like him a lot now that I’ve talked and hung out with him sober. So what can I do you for today?”

“I was thinking this,” Louis says handing Niall a sketch, “it’s one of Harry’s designs, he doesn’t know I have it.”

“Alright sit down and let’s get to work.”

Louis returns home a few hours later, it was nice catching up with Niall, it really has been awhile since they hung out. He hears the door open and watches Harry come through the door, his heart still skips each time he sees him.

“Hey babe!” Harry says dropping his things and joining Louis on the couch pecking Louis on the lips.

“I have a surprise for you!” Louis exclaims.

“Ooh what?”

Louis holds out his right arm, white bandages covering the tattoo, “take a look.”

Harry gently peels back the bandage to reveal Louis’s tattoo, he gasps a little, “is that, that’s my sketch, the compass.”

“Do you like it?” Louis asks

“I-I love it, how-where?”

“It was sticking out of one of your notebooks, I didn’t mean to peek but I saw it and I just had to get it.”

“Oh Lou, it’s beautiful!” Harry kisses him hard.

“I added something to it though, look close,” Louis says pointing at it.

“home…”

“is wherever I’m with you…it’ll always point to you no matter what Harry.”

“You did that, for me? No one has ever, oh Louis, wow.” Harry ever so gently kisses the new tattoo, his lips are cold on Louis’s skin and it sends goose bumps up his arm.

“Now I’ll never lose you, not again Harry, not ever.”

“I’m not going anywhere I promise.”

“I would be lost without you, I would, I know that’s lame but it’s true.”

“Come here Louis!” Harry wraps him up tightly for good.


End file.
